X YOU
by JeenTeppei
Summary: Yang berjalan memasuki kafe Anteiku hari itu adalah kamu, bukan Rize. Dan itu tentu mengubah seluruh jalan takdir Kaneki.
1. Chapter 1

**X YOU**

Ditulis oleh Jeen Teppei

 **CAST:**

Tokyo Ghoul Original Chars

Kamu/Reader/OC sebagai Jeen Ohara

A9 Show sebagai Shou Ohara

 **AN:**

Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan

Maaf jika ceritanya tidak bagus

Diharapkan jangan mengplagiat karya amatiran yang tidak layak dicopy ini

Keep in touch with me on twitter: JeenTeppei

Selamat membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

**_KANEKI_**

Sabtu siang yang cerah di Tokyo, Jepang.

Aku dan Hide nongkrong di kafe Anteiku.

"HAHAHA..."

Hide tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah aku menceritakan ideku membawa gadis yang kutaksir kencan di toko buku.

"Rencanaku bukan sesuatu untuk ditertawakan, kau tahu?" Kataku lalu meminum kopiku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Habis masa kencan pertama di toko buku. Kau tidak serius kan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Setiap kali melihatnya di sini dia selalu sedang membaca buku. Kami memiliki hobi yang sama, aku tahu dia akan menyukai toko buku."

"Heii kau tidak memberitahu sebelumnya kalau dia kutu buku sepertimu. Itu sangat tidak menarik, Kaneki." Hide menyandarkan punggunya ke kursi dan melanjutkan. "Yah.. Semoga saja dia benar-benar secantik seperti yang kau ceritakan."

"Dia benar-benar cantik!" Aku membuang wajah ke arah jendela untuk menyembunyikan pipiku yang pasti sudah merah. Mengingat Bidadari selalu membuatku malu.

Hide menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Hm... Kau bersikeras seperti itu membuatku jadi tambah penasaran saja."

 ** _TING!_**

Gemerincing lonceng di pintu Anteiku mengalihkan perhatianku. Mataku membesar dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Bidadari yang dari tadi kutunggu, akhirnya datang.

"I-itu... Dia." Kataku gugup. Hide segera menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat.

Aku mengunci pandanganku pada Bidadari. Mata bulat warna coklat terang, hidung mungil mancung, bibir merah jambu dan rambut hitam panjang tergerainya yang bergerak lembut saat ia berjalan melewati meja kami membuatku tak bisa berkedip.

"Menyerahlah."

Suara Hide membawaku kembali ke kehidupan nyata. Dengan terpaksa aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. "Hah?"

"Sekarang aku melihat kenapa kau sampai memanggilnya Bidadari. Tapi realistislah, kau benar-benar harus menyerah." Hide melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, terdengar serius dengan perkataannya.

"Bukankah seorang teman seharusnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya?"

"Tingkat kecantikan nya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa kau gapai, kau dan dia akan menjadi Beauty and The apalah."

"The Beast." Aku menunduk lesu.

"Iya itu!" Hide menguap lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. sekarang aku sudah melihat Bidadari yang membuatmu mabuk kepayang selama sebulan ini, aku pulang duluan ya." Katanya, meletakan uang di meja untuk membayar minumannya dan beranjak pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu, Hide..." Kau kan janji akan membantuku berkenalan!

"Semoga beruntung, Kaneki pengkhayal!" Teriak Hide ketika dia sudah berdiri di pintu, membuat beberapa orang termasuk Bidadari mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku sesaat. Dia melambai lalu keluar dari Anteiku.

Dasar.. Sudah mengingkari janji malah mempermalukanku. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat dan membuka buku novelku.

Yang Hide katakan tentangku dan Bidadari mungkin benar. Tapi menyerah? Aku menoleh perlahan ke meja tempat Bidadari duduk. Aku benar-benar ingin mengenalnya.

Hatiku bergejolak senang saat Bidadari mengeluarkan novel yang sama denganku dari tasnya. Aku tersenyum lebar, apa aku terlalu narsis kalau berpikir kami sehati hanya karena hal ini?

Beberapa helai rambut Bidadari jatuh menutupi mata kanannya. Tanpa mengalihkan padangnya dari buku ia membenarkan rambutnya. Darah dalam tubuhku memanas membayangkan sekarang kami sedang membaca bersama dan aku yang membenarkan rambutnya.

Aku menutup novelku dan berdiri. Aku tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan tubuh atau perasaanku lagi! Kurasa aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Aku tidak peduli seberapa buruknya penolakan yang akan kudapat, kalau aku tidak melakukan ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur setiap malam. Dengan memutus urat malu aku berjalan menuju meja Bidadari untuk memperkenakan diri.

"P-Permisi, kau membaca buku yang sama sepertiku. Kalau tidak keberatan aku sangat ingin menjadi menjadi temanmu, namaku Kaneki Ken." Kataku cepat karena gugup. Aku membungkuk berusaha besikap sesopan mungkin.

Bidadari mengalihkan pandangnya dari buku untuk menatap wajahku. Aku mengepal kencang kedua tanganku untuk mengurangi getaran tubuhku tapi sialnya tidak bekerja. Berbicara begitu cepat, berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar dan wajah merah. Aku yakin Bidadari pasti memberiku label: orang asing aneh. Itu pemikiran negatifku, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Tentu."

* * *

Setiba di apartemen aku segera menghubungi Hide untuk memberitahu semuanya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang beruntung." Hide membalas dengan suara sedikit tidak jelas, sepertinya dia sedang makan di sana.

"Ya. Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan, besok kami akan pergi bersama ke toko buku!"

"Oh, ya? Aku masih meragukan kencan di toko buku akan menyenangkan."

"E- besok bukan kencan." Aku berharap sih begitu, tapi sudah bisa pergi bersama saja aku sudah lebih dari bersyukur.

Hide tertawa. "Terserahlah. Yang pasti kau sangat menggilainya jadi selamat bersenang-senang besok."

"Ya."

Aku menutup flip handphoneku dan merebahkan badanku ke kasur yang sedang kududuki.

 _Sugoi!_ Aku tidak sabar untuk besok.


	3. Chapter 3

**_YOU_**

Ini sabtu dan seperti biasa aku pergi ke kafe Anteiku untuk bersantai.

Aku memesan segelas es cappucino pada waitress yang mendatangiku lalu mengeluarkan novel dari tasku.

Aku mulai membaca novelku setelah es cappucino ku datang, aku suka pelayanan Anteiku yang cepat. Rambutku jatuh menutupi mata, sambil membalik halaman buku kusingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut di depan wajahku. Padahal baru beberapa menit tapi mataku sudah terasa berat sekali.

Mataku yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup seketika membuka kembali karena seseorang menyapaku. "P-Permisi,"

Aku segera menoleh ke arah suara.

"kau membaca buku yang sama denganku. Kalau tidak keberatan aku sangat ingin menjadi menjadi temanmu, namaku Kaneki Ken." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan mejaku.

Aku tersenyum. Ini sedikit lucu karena dia mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri saat Yamato-sensei memanggilku ke depan kelas untuk megerjakan soal Matematika di papan tulis, gugup setengah mati.

"Tentu." Kataku.

Kaneki membawa tas dan cangkir kopinya, pindah duduk bersamaku.

"Ano-maaf, kau belum memberitahu namamu."

"Oh," aku berhenti menyedot es cappucino ku dan mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya. "Aku Jeen Ohara."

Kaneki menatapku beberapa saat sebelum menjabat tanganku. Tangannya gemetar dan wajahnya begitu merah. "Kaneki-san kau seperti orang yang sedang sakit demam, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak-tidak," Kaneki menggeleng salah tingkah. "Aku sedang tidak sakit." Katanya lalu mengubah topik. "Jadi, dari semua karya Takatsuki Sen, mana yang menjadi favoritmu?"

"Tidak ada." Aku menjawab jujur. "Kau memiliki kesan yang salah tentangku, Kaneki-san. Aku bukan orang yang suka membaca, terutama buku tebal seperti ini,". Aku menutup buku di depanku untuk memperlihatkan covernya: The Black Goat's Egg ditulis oleh Takatsuki Sen. "Aku hanya membaca ini untuk tugas analisis karya sastra sekolahku."

"O-" Kaneki menatapku bingung.

"Maaf sudah mengecewakan." Aku nyengir bersalah lalu menyedot es cappucino ku sampai habis.

"E- tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang salah mengira kita memiliki kesamaan hanya karena selalu melihatmu membaca novel."

"Selalu melihatku membaca novel.." Aku berujar pelan. "Kaneki-san sudah berapa lama kau memperhatikanku?" Tanyaku sambil menopang dagu dan menatap lurus padanya.

Kaneki menunduk seperti sengaja mengihdari kontak mata denganku. Aku tersenyum, dia benar-benar seorang Dork.

"Maaf.. Jeen-san. E- buku memang bukan alasan sebenarnya aku mengajakmu berkenalan," Kaneki menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, keningnya basah karena berkeringat. "Aku benar-benar ingin mengenal Jeen-san. Tapi aku mengerti kalau Jeen-san.."

"Terima kasih untuk memberanikan diri mendatangi mejaku," aku menunduk hormat. "Aku senang bisa memiliki teman baru." Kataku diiringi senyuman.

Kaneki menatapku dalam diam agak lama, tapi kemudian membalas senyumku.

Kami mengobrol selama hampir satu jam. Aku kembali memesan es cappucino.

Kaneki orangnya menyenangkan. Aku terkagum mengetahui Kaneki adalah mahasiswa beasiswa Universitas Kamii, ternyata dia seorang jenius.

"Aku berharap bisa masuk ke sana tahun ini, tapi itu tidak mungkin."

"Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, Jeen-san. Dan kalau kau butuh bantuan apa saja, aku akan dengan senang hati menolongmu."

Whoa Sungguh orang yang sangat baik.

Les private sangat mahal, ayah tidak perlu keluar uang sepeserpun kalau Kaneki menjadi guru pribadiku. Tapi... "Kaneki-san kita baru saja bertemu. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan merasa tidak enak. Lagipula selain kuliah aku tidak benar-benar memiliki kegiatan lagi."

"Terima kasih banyak, Kaneki-san." Aku tersenyum riang.

"Ano-tentang tugas analisa karya sastramu, aku pernah mengerjakannya. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa hanya memberikannya karena menyalin tidak akan membuatmu lebih baik. Jadi, bagaimana kalau besok kita bertemu di waktu luangmu? Aku akan menjelaskan semua yang tidak kau mengerti secara rincinya."

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Kaneki-san.."

Aku pulang lebih dulu karena harus mencuci pakaian. Besok aku dan Kaneki akan bertemu lagi di toko buku, kami memilih toko buku karena kata Kaneki makanan di food court sana enak.

"... gmail dot com," Kakeki bergumam pelan mengulangi perkataanku lalu menekan tombol OK, menyimpan kontakku di handphonenya. "Ja."

Aku memakai tas selempangku dan pamit. "Sampai jumpa besok, Kaneki-san."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku tersenyum.


	4. Chapter 4

**_XYOU_**

Sesuai janji mereka, hari ini Jeen dan Kaneki bertemu di toko buku.

Jeen berlari kencang menuju Kaneki yang duduk di tangga depan toko buku.

"Kaneki-san! Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Jeen dengan nafas tersegal-segal.

Kaneki segera bangkit berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru datang kok." Katanya. Sepenuhnya berbohong! Sebenarnya Kaneki sudah menunggu di sana selama dua jam, tapi itu tidak penting karena dia benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan Jeen lagi.

Jeen menyipitkan matanya dan pura-pura menembak Kaneki dengan tangannya yang dibentuk seperti pistol. "Jadi seandainya aku tepat waktu, Kaneki-san yang membuatku menunggu selama dua jam."

"E-" Kaneki hanya tersenyum canggung, bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

Satu fakta yang sejauh ini Kaneki tahu tentang seorang Jeen Ohara: Jeen orangnya humoris. Kaneki sedikit tidak menyangka gadis secantik Jeen bisa bercanda dan bertingkah konyol dengan lepasnya. Yang mana mengingatkannya pada Hide.

Jeen tiba-tiba membungkuk, membuat Kaneki terheran. "Kaneki-san aku sangat sangat sangat menghargai bantuan ini, terima kasih banyak."

"T-Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, ini bukan apa-apa."

Kaneki sangat berharap Jeen berhenti untuk 'berterima kasih' karena itu selalu membuat tubuhnya serasa akan meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Mereka duduk di meja paling pojok di dalam toko buku. Kaneki memberikan tugas lamanya yang bernilai A+ pada Jeen.

Jeen mendengarkan dengan serius saat Kaneki menjelaskan. Penjelasan Kaneki sangat mudah dimengerti. Jeen senang memiliki Kaneki sebagai gurunya. Kalau les saja belum tentu begini, pikir Jeen.

"Kaneki-san, bisa tolong jelaskan ini?" Jeen mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kaneki dan menunjuk bagian karakteristik tokoh dalam kertas.

Kaneki menelan ludah saat dada Jeen yang duduk di sampingnya tak sengaja menempel dengan lengan kirinya.

Setelah selesai dengan tugas Jeen dan Kaneki pindah ke food court atas untuk makan.

Kaneki memesan steak sapi dan segelas air putih. Sementara Jeen memesan ramen porsi besar, onigiri, burger, ayam teriyaki serta tiga gelas milkshake beda rasa.

"Jeen-san maaf kalau pertanyaanku menyinggungmu, tapi, apa posri makanmu selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Kaneki.

Jeen yang sedang mengunyah menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dia gadis yang istimewa, Kaneki tersenyum balik, lalu mulai memakan steak sapinya.

* * *

Kaneki sangat tidak enak karena Jeen mengtraktirnya makan.

"Jeen-san kau harusnya tidak membayar makananku juga." Kata Kaneki untuk kesekian kalinya.

"E-" Jeen tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. "Tolong jangan membahas itu lagi Kaneki-san. Lagipula ini juga karenamu ayah memberiku uang jalan yang besar."

Kau tidak mengerti Jeen. Menggunakan uang gadis yang kau sukai mengikis harga diri seorang laki-laki. "Tapi..."

Mengetahui Kaneki akan tetap bersikeras untuk mengganti uangnya Jeen dengan cepat memotong. "...Tapi Kaneki-san bisa membayar balik dengan mengantarku pulang, bagaimana?"

Kaneki membeku sesaat karena senyuman Jeen yang mendamaikan.

Jeen tinggal sepuluh blok dari toko buku dan lima blok dari kafe Anteiku. Kaneki mengantarnya pulang. Gemerlap lampu-lampuu malam Tokyo yang cantik menemani mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

"Um, Jeen-san, apa maksudmu dengan karena aku ayahmu memberimu uang jalan yang besar?" Kaneki bertanya saat mereka menyebrangi jalan.

Jeen tersenyum sendu. "Ayah.. Dia benar benar senang ketika aku mengatakan aku keluar untuk belajar bersama seorang teman."

Raut wajah dan nada sedih Jeen memberitahu Kaneki dengan jelas ada cerita panjang dibalik ucapan Jeen. "Apa ini adalah kali pertama kau pergi berlajar bersama?"

Jeen segera menoleh untuk melirik tajam Kaneki. "Kejam. Aku tidak semalas itu, Kaneki-san." Katanya pura-pura marah.

"Ma-Maaf." kata Kaneki sungguh-sungguh, mengira Jeen benar-benar marah.

Jeen menyeringai kecil, Kaneki orang yang sangat mudah dikelabui. "Lebih tepatnya ini adalah kali pertama aku memiliki seseorang untuk menemaniku berlajar."

Kaneki tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tidak hanya Kaneki, tentu semua orang pasti berpikir seorang gadis seperti Jeen tidak mungkin tidak memiliki banyak teman.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman," Jeen menundukan kepalanya. "Gadis-gadis di sekolah membenciku karena mereka menganggapku sebagai tukang rebut pacar dan selalu mencari perhatian anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki membenciku karena aku selalu mengatakan tidak pada ajakan dan permintaan mereka."

Kaneki meletakan tangan kirinya di bahu Jeen. "Maaf kau harus melalui semua itu."

Jeen mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kaneki. Gadis itu tersandung batu kecil trotoar karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dan hampir jatuh, untung saja Kaneki sigap menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Hati-hati Jeen-san!"

Jeen tertawa kecil sambil memperbaiki posisi berdirinya. "Ah- ini sangat memalukan."

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Kata Jeen dengan tubuh setengah membungkuk setibanya di halaman rumahnya.

Kaneki membungkukan tubuhnya dan membalas. "Tidak, aku yang terima kasih. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Kaneki-san..."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur kau mendatangi mejaku." Jeen tersenyum. Ia mengambil selangkah maju dan berjinjit kecil untuk mengecup pipi kanan Kaneki.

Waktu seolah berhenti bagi Kaneki. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun kecuali suara detak jantungnya.

 ** _DEG!_**

 ** _DEG!_**

 ** _DEG!_**

"Aku harus masuk sekarang." Kata Jeen.

Kaneki tidak memberikan respon karena masih mematung.

Jeen berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaneki menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu Jeen kembali membalik tubuhnya, ia melambai pada Kaneki dan sebelum masuk rumah dengan riang berkata: "Kaneki-kun hati-hati di jalan, sampai ketemu lagi!"

Dengan senyum lebar Kaneki berlari pulang. Ia tidak bisa menggambarkan kebahagiaannya dengan kata-kata, yang pasti dia akan selalu mengingat hari ini.

Aku mencintaimu.. Jeen Ohara.

* * *

Shou menyandarkan bahunya pada pinggiran pintu dan bertanya santai pada putri semata wayangnya. "Bagaimana belajar bersamanya?"

Jeen yang sedang mengganti sprei tempat tidur menoleh ke arah suara. Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat pada salah satu kenangan buruknya di sekolah ketika dia jatuh di lapangan dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. "Rasanya melegakan memiliki seseorang yang menangkapmu saat kau terjatuh." Katanya, lalu berbagi senyum dengan ayahnya.

Malam ini langit dipenuhi bintang dan bulan bersinar sangat terang.


End file.
